Sunday Morning
by TymanTB
Summary: The Dean has always been a morning person, so why can't he just force himself to get out of bed? Jeff X Dean


**Sunday Morning, Maroon 5****  
**

_I've started watching Community, and my biggest ship is Dean Craig Pelton and Jeff Winger, and I noticed there were not many fanfic's with these two characters, so I'm making story starts the day after the season two finale, For A Few Paintballs More. I love reviews, and if you have a name for this fic, suggest it! I don't own anything, and I don't claim too. :)_

The Dean of Greendale Community College had always been a morning person, from the time he was able to walk and talk he would be up bright and early in the morning, no matter how late he would go to bed. Even in high school, he would be the only person in his homeroom classes that was not tired or complaining about how early school had started. So why was it, that this morning, he couldn't just bring himself to get up? The Dean sighed slowly, eyes still closed, as he thought back to the previous day.

It had been Greendales annual end of the year paintball tournament, and they had decided that this year, instead of making the prize something that would cause the students to go into a frenzy to win it, it would simply be a free ice cream at a local ice cream palace. So he called the first place that appeared when he typed in Ice Cream on Greendale's search engine-Pistol Patty's Cowboy Creamery-which as it turned out, was City College just looking for a way to destroy Greendale. Luckily, Jeff Winger (who the Dean saw as the perfect human being) and his study group had led a charge against City College and won the One Hundred Thousand Dollar prize and donated it to the school.

As soon as Jeff Winger had crossed his mind, The Dean remember the wonderful dream he had been having during the night, which, now that he thought about it, was probably the reason he didn't want to get out of bed just yet. It had been eerily realistic. The dream had started with the Dean his apartment, with Jeff Winger sitting on the couch beside him. Jeff had taken him home after the paintball tournament, worried about The Dean after he had walked by his sleeping body outside the school, which had been there since Pierce Hawthorne had announced giving the prize money to the school.

After assuring himself that the Dean was fine, Jeff had tried to excuse himself, wanting to go back to his apartment, but The Dean had just insisted that Jeff stay, it was only fair, to return the favor after Jeff had saved him. Less then a few minutes later, the two of them were lying on The Dean's couch, kissing. The Dean wasn't quite sure what had happened, to lead to the situation, but he wasn't going to complain. He could remember very clearly Jeff's moans, and the smell of his cologne. In fact, it was almost as if his memory had managed to bring his imagination into reality, as he could still smell the musky scent. Although the Dean could have stayed in this post-fantast state for the rest of the day, he knew he had to get to the school to supervise and help with the clean-up of the school.

With a sigh, The Dean rolled over and pulled the comforter off of himself, when he noted, much to his surprise that he was naked. Which was quite odd, as he never slept naked. He had a wide variety of flannel pajamas, and a pair of comfy dalmatian one piece pajamas that he loved. Dean shrugged it off, thinking perhaps he had just been so tired after the paintball tournament that he had forgotten to change into something more comfortable. As he climbed out of bed, he realized he didn't even remember how he got home after the tournament. He must have been really tired.

The Dean walked across his room, stepping over his discarded cowboy outfit and a blue silk shirt lying on the ground on his way to his dresser, pulling out a pair of black gym shorts and an over sized Greendale sweatshirt. He walked to his bedside table and grabbed his glasses before looking into the mirror.

Damn, the Dean thought as he looked into the mirror. He was still covered in paint. He couldn't be a good Dean and represent the strength of the school while covered still in the paint that almost destroyed the school. Sighing, the Dean walked to his bathroom, and pushed open the door, and froze in shock. Standing in his bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, looking at one of two blemish's on the man's body -the bruise that hit him flat in the chest the previous day- was Jeffrey Winger.

"Jeffrey, what are you," The Dean began, before quieting, "It wasn't a dream." A smile slowly crept across the Dean's face

"Not a dream. Unless we had the same one. And I think this," Jeff pointed to what the Dean had originally thought was a small bruise on the base of Jeff's neck, but on closer inspection was a hickey, "Is proof that your dream was reality." Jeff finished, winking.

"Jeffrey!" The Dean squealed excitedly, jumping in place, his usual pep amplified with the knowledge that he had just slept with not just anyone, but with the man he had been lusting after for the past two years.

"Shh," Jeff came closer, putting his index finger on The Dean's lips, "Don't get to excited, Craig. Wouldn't want you to faint." He said, smiling

The Dean looked into the taller man's eyes, and all he could feel was his heart pounding against his chest. He slowly moved Jeff's hand off of his lips and leaned forward to give Jeff a quick peck on the lips before spinning around on his heels and bouncing out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Jeff called to the Dean, peaking his head out the door.

"Making breakfast, Jeffrey! Cereal, eggs or pancakes?" The Dean shouted happily, running to the kitchen to make his beloved what The Dean would hope to be the best breakfast of Jeff's life. He spun around, giddy and threw on his favorite apron- a 101 Dalmatians apron with pictures from the Disney movie.

"Cereal would be cool. The healthier the better!" Jeff shouted from the bathroom, messing up his hair with his fingers, trying to get his signature bed head look without any of his hair products. He was going to look for some hair care products in the bathroom, but he didn't think the Dean would be someone who would worry about hair-unless it was for one of his many wigs. Jeff sighed, before deciding his hair looked fine, the Dean wouldn't care if Jeff walked out with no hair at all.

"Dalmatians? I should have guessed." Jeff smirked as he walked out of the bathroom, as the Dean spun around, and subconsciously covered the apron, blushing.

"It's, my, It's my sisters. She gave it to me." The Dean lied, embarrassed. He didn't want to scare Jeffrey Winger away with his love for dalmatians.

"The same sister who gave you the Uncle Sam costume? Who also asks me on twitter if I think you're cute? You don't even have a sister, so you?" Jeff asked, walking towards the Dean, smiling.

"No, I don't. I'm an only child." The Dean looked away, embarrassed. Jeff walked over and hugged him from the side before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek,

"Don't blush, I think you're adorable, I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Jeff whispered quietly, as the Dean looked at Jeff, and pecked Jeff on the lips again. Jeff kissed him back, longer this time and they continued to kiss until Jeff pulled away slowly and smiled, "And I know how much you love dalmatians."


End file.
